Bloody Kisses
by Live laugh write and love
Summary: "You're an ass!" she screamed throwing a vase at him "If I'm such an ass why in the hell are you married to me ARIANNA?" Klaus roared. "I DON"T KNOW!" she screamed over their baby's wailing cries."MAYBE BECAUSE FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU!
1. I'd Apologize Even Though I Know itslies

_**Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Yes their all Human and yes other Vampire Diaries characters will be introduced in later chapters.**_

_** Love Shelby **_

**Blood Kisses**

**Prologue: "I'd apologize even though I know its lies." **

** "You're an ass!" Arianna screamed as she walked around shoving different baby, toddler, and her own clothes into her bag. Klaus stood there in the middle of their bedroom unpacking everything his wife was packing. He kept throwing the clothes back into the hallway forcing her to pick it back up and shove it back into the bag, only for him to throw it back out again. **

** Arianna's body was shaking almost as bad as the baby was crying in the next room. Arianna was beyond angry with him, she had spent the last year and a half angry with her husband there was no point for it anymore. **

** "If I'm such an ass why in the hell are you married to me LOVE?" Klaus roared as he picked up her bag and flung it across their bedroom. Klaus watched her scurry over to the bag and pick it back up and start shoving the clothes back into it. He walked over and loomed over her tiny frame while slamming his hands into the wall above her. Arianna jumped slightly as she stood up the bag forgotten on the floor.**

** "I DON"T KNOW!" she screamed over the baby's wailing cries. Her body shook rapidly as she pushed her hands into Klaus's chest. When his body didn't budge she started punching it trying to get him to move. Klaus moved back with his hands raised in the air above his head in defeat, but his eyes flooded with anger and resentment. Arianna grabbed the vase off of the windowsill. She chucked the vase Klaus's mother and father had gotten them five years back as a wedding present at the wall. "MAYBE BECAUSE FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON," she paused to look away, tears streaming out of her large green eyes and down her face, "I actually love you!" She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and bent back down to finish shoving the clothes back into the bag. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.**

** Klaus walked over to her and ripped the bag up off the ground. Arianna stood slowly and faced him, her angry green eyes met his furious blue ones. Klaus stared at his wife, even when she was moments away from taking his kids and leaving him she was still beautiful. With her long red hair tied up in a curly messy bun on top of her head, and pieces of her hair falling around her neck. She was a goddess even when like this. Klaus reached out and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb and he cupped her face. she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her small hand gripped his wrist for just a second before she ripped his hand away and grabbed the bag from him.**

** "I think we need a break," She stated with a hiccup, "I can't argue with you anymore, I can't even look at you with out bursting into tears. And the kids, they don't need this Klaus." Arianna smiled at him briefly as she moved around him. She finished up the bags and turned to walk out of the room. Klaus followed behind her as she walked into Lawson's room. She picked up the screaming six month old who admittedly stopped crying in his young mothers arms. **

** "Let me apologize," Klaus begged her as she shook her head. She kissed Lawson's tiny head before answering her husband.**

** "I'd let you apologize even though I'd know it was all lies. But I can't anymore Klaus I just can't."**

** Arianna turned and watched as Klaus backed out of their son's room, she then walked a little further down the hallway to their daughter's room. She grabbed Evelyn's hand gently and walked out of the house. She quickly placed the baby in his car seat and then moved to get her daughter in the car. **

** "Mommy?" two year old Evelyn asked. **

** "Yes baby?" Arianna asked on the verge of tears again. **

** "Are you mad at daddy?" Arianna broke down and pressed her face into her daughter's legs. The tears fell as she tried to pull it together. Evelyn stroked her mom's head once before Arianna got herself together.**

** "Yes baby I'm very mad at Daddy." Arianna smiled and kissed her small daughter on the head. She then closed the car door and walked back up the front steps and back into the house. **

** "Changed your mind already?" Klaus snapped while he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Arianna shook her head as she crossed her arms.**

** "I was serious about us needing a break," she hiccupped again as Klaus tossed his now empty beer bottle into the sink. It shattered causing Arianna to jump slightly. "I can't argue with you anymore," She ripped the diamond ring off her ring finger and set it on the coffee table next to Klaus. "I can't even look at you." Klaus growled as his wife of five years turned away from him, picked up her bag and left their house. All in one swift motion. **

**Klaus watched her tiny body move down their walkway, her hands constantly reaching up to her face; she stumbled over to her car. Once her bag was tossed into the trunk she turned her body to look at him. His hands were pressed onto their front glass window on either side of his head. His blue eyes filled with tears, he was silently begging her to come back, to say that she forgave him. To bring their kids back, anything was better than her taking them. **

** Arianna closed her eyes and shut the trunk of her 2012 Chevrolet Equinox. She stood their facing Klaus and their house, the one she would miss every second she was gone. Klaus leaned his forehead on the cold glass as he watched her walk around to the other side of the car and get in. he could see their son's little hand waving in the back seat as his sister blew raspberries on his little blond head. Klaus punched his hand through the glass as she pulled out of their driveway and drove away. With blood flowing freely down his hand as he pulled it back into the house Klaus turned and slid down the window. His butt hit the floor, as his angry unmanly tears began to fall. On the floor at Klaus's feet was a picture frame with the picture still in it. He reached out and picked it up.**

** Much like the glass holding the picture in place, his family was broken. **


	2. if she ever tries to fucking leave again

_**Okay! Here's chapter one! Please enjoy!**_

Bloody Kisses

Chapter one: "if she ever tries to fucking leave again I'm going to tie her to the bed and set this house on fire."

Tyler Lockwood had spent most of freshman year of high school in love with the new girl. He'd watch her as she'd leave her classes and sometimes if he was lucky he'd get to watch her pull a sweater over her head in the hallway. He had on many occasions dated her friends trying to catch her attention. It was almost hilarious how smitten he was with this one redheaded girl. Who just happened to grow up and marry his best friend.

But that wasn't what had Tyler Lockwood the great lawyer so confused on this Saturday afternoon, it was the fact that the same girl he spent so much time trying to catch the attention of was standing on his doorstep in the pouring rain holding two children and practically begging him to let her in. Tyler being the mostly decent guy he was instantly let her into his home and swallowed her into a hug. Her cold shivering body clung to his in ways that hadn't happened since high school and maybe parts of college.

"Arianna don't get me wrong I love it when you visit, but what on earth are you doing here?" Tyler scrunched his eyebrows together as she shimmed out of her rain coat and brightly colored rain boots. Arianna bent over and quickly took the raincoat, boots, and hat off of her young daughter's body; she then repacked up her son and turned to face Tyler.

"I left my husband and I had nowhere else to go," She stated as her large green eyes pool with tears, she was nibbling on her bottom lip slightly as she looked away from him. Almost like she was afraid of what he would think, like he could think anything but sweet thoughts about her.

Tyler Lockwood had his suspicions when it came to his friend's sudden decision to leave her husband. Sure they had always had their problems but when it came to Arianna she was always the one throwing out forgiveness. That little trait of hers had come in handy many times in their friendship. He'd do something stupid to piss her off and it'd only take a second or two and she'd forgive him and even let him stay the night in her room, and in the same bed as her.

"Ari," Tyler cooed while taking Lawson away from her, he then held the sleeping baby in one arm and pulled the crumbling woman to him with the other. "You and the kids always have a home here with me," Arianna sobbed slightly as she pressed her rain and tear soaked face into his suit jacket. Tyler ran his fingers through her thick curly locks as he brought the baby closer to his mother.

"Tyler you don't know how much that statement means to me, to us." Evelyn wobbled over and pressed her little face into her mother's leg, she then wrapped her arm around Tyler's leg and let out a little giggle. Tyler closed his dark eyes as Arianna's arms wrapped around his waist; he could smell her sweet candy scent that always seemed to be looming around her. For now Tyler was enjoying his moment in family hood.

.

.

.

Tyler watched as Arianna tucked her small daughter into his oversized bed. The way Arianna crinkled her nose was downright adorable as she read the children's bed time story off of his Nook Tablet. Tyler looked down at the little blond haired blue eyed baby in his arms, it was the only thing that reminded Tyler that this wasn't his rightful job, but for the time being he was a suitable substitute.

"Wanna hand him to me?" Arianna asked suddenly standing in front of him. Her bright green eyes seemed lighter than when she first showed up two hours ago.

"Yes mama I do," Tyler smirked as he plopped the small child into his mother's open arms. "So I think we have some things we have to figure out," Tyler stated as he followed the mother and child down the stairs and back into his luxurious kitchen. Arianna slide her body into one of the bars at his breakfast bar.

"What do we need to figure out Ty?" Arianna asked her joyful expression wiped from her face. She looked at Tyler in that way that broke his heart, it was a look of defeat and her eyes had lost the childish humor that so often flickered through them.

"Where the kids and you are going to sleep? Evelyn needs a smaller bed, and a room of her own. Not to mention Lawson'll need a crib and other baby things you didn't seem to bring. And what about you? You barely brought anything for yourself?" Tyler watched the young mother nestle the baby closer to her body and much to his surprise she pulled up her shirt and unclasped her bra and put the hungry baby to her swollen nipple. Tyler didn't mean to stair but it was the most memorizing thing he had ever seen.

"I guess I'll have to call my mom and see if she can send me some money or something," Arianna sighed at the thought of her mother, it had been three years since she had last spoken to her mother, and now she was sure all her mother would say was I told you so. Tyler stood there more uncomfortable than anything, he was trying his hardest not to stare at her, but how could you not stare? She's his best friend, his incredible looking best friend, but his best friend none the less. "Tyler you can look at me ya know?" She chuckled slightly causing the baby and her breast to jiggle.

"Uh yeah sorry." Tyler ran his hand threw his dark hair as he friend continued to laugh, Tyler moved his eyes back on his best friend, and for a moment he envied that little baby who was making popping noises as he let go of his mother. Arianna fixed herself back into a more suitable position and then she began to burp Lawson. "You know you could always use some of my money?"

"Oh no Tyler I-" Tyler raised his hand up to stop her rambling. He smirked at her as he moved around the bar to sit next to her.

"Arianna," Tyler took one of Arianna's hands in his, "I don't want you to have to work, or call your mom." Tyler chuckled as he stared into her eyes, "Let me take care of you and your family I have more than enough money." Arianna's eyes filled with tears once again as she smiled at him.

"Tyler you have no clue home much this means to me, but it's only for the time being, once I get everything figured out I'll make sure to pay you back." Tyler didn't say anything as Arianna stood up and moved into the living room. She placed Lawson on the couch and put pillows around him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tyler asked with raised eyebrows as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to call Caroline and see if she can go check on my husband, maybe send Stefan and Damon over? See if he's alright?" She was asking him, like his opinion was the only one that matters. Tyler let a smirk play on his lips as he nodded his head.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful plan." Arianna broke out into a smile as she ran over and threw her arms around Tyler; she placed a wet kiss on his check before she raced up stairs like a giddy teenager holding her cell phone close to her chest. Tyler chuckled and took a seat next to the sleeping baby.

"Maybe in a year's time I'll be your new daddy," Tyler smirked down at the peaceful baby with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

.

.

.

"Caroline!" Arianna wined while she paced around in the upstairs TV room. "Make your husband go over there and check on him! Make him take his brother too!"

"Arianna Marie Mikaelson you know very well that was not the part I was upset with!" Caroline screamed into the phone. Caroline was one of the many things Arianna loved about Mystic Falls Virginia, without her she would have packed up and moved along time ago.

Arianna frowned at her friend through the phone; she didn't understand what else could possibly cause her normally semi level headed friend in such a frenzy behavior. "I don't understand why you're so upset!" Arianna snapped pausing her pacing long enough to nibble on her thumb nail.

"Where are you right now?" Caroline demanded as she slowly lost her patience with her friend.

"I'm at Tyler's why?" Arianna didn't understand why this was such a problem, Tyler was her best friend, had been since they were teenagers.

"That's the problem! Tyler is-is going to screw you and Klaus over faster than I can get you back together! If you remember correctly little miss innocent you left Tyler to be with Klaus!" Arianna frowned slightly as she shoved her hand through her hair.

"Car, I was never with Tyler! We were friends at the time; I was nineteen when I met Klaus, twenty when I married him." Caroline sighs as her anger at her friend slowly melts away. It's really not Arianna's fault that she's in this situation.

"Yeah I'll get Stefan and Damon over there; I'll even get Elena to fix him something for dinner."

"No! I don't want the Gilbert sisters anywhere near my husband! Do you understand me Caroline? I want Elena and Katherine as far away from Klaus as possible!" Arianna screamed while throwing her hands up in the air, bracing her phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Okay, Okay. I'll make sure Damon doesn't tell Elena what's going on, but I'm coming over to get you and the kids and we're going out to diner! You're telling me everything!"

"Car, can we go out tomorrow? I'm really tired and I think I just want to crawl into bed with my daughter and take a nap." Caroline laughed but agreed. Caroline told her that she'd pick her up for lunch and they'd take the kids swimming and that the boys would go over to and check on Klaus on Sunday.

Arianna walked out of the room after shutting her phone off, she quickly opened Tylers door and walked over to her daughters bed.

Arianna sat with her legs tucked underneath her besides her sleeping daughter in Tyler's oversized bed. "Mommy," Evenly cried reaching for her mother. Arianna pulled her tired baby into her arms and began rocking the small child.

"What is it baby?" she asked trying not to cry. She had a small idea of where this was going. Evelyn was going to ask for her daddy and she wouldn't stop until Arianna promised to go get him.

"Want daddy!" she cried pressing her face into Arianna's shoulder. Arianna wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter as her own eyes filled with tears. She pressed kisses into her daughters red hair as she tried to think of something to tell her.

"Oh baby, daddy's really busy." Arianna stated softly hoping her young daughter would understand.

"DADDY!" she screamed ripping herself away from her mother. The tears lying in Arianna's eyes spilled over as she tried to calm the girl down. "DADDY. DADDY!" Arian got out of bed and grabbed her phone. There was nothing else she could do. She had to go to Klaus.

.

.

.

"Klaus I'm trying to talk to you!" Arianna screamed forgetting her original purpose for coming over to her husband's house as she walked around their large living room with her hands thrown up in the air. Her head was shaking and tears streamed freely down her pretty face. It had been three weeks since Arianna had left him. Three whole weeks he spent alone in their large house.

"What do you want me to say Arianna? Huh? That I'm sorry? I've been telling you that over and over for a year now!" Klaus screamed as he grabbed her shoulder stopping her nervous pacing. She always got like this when things were bothering her.

"I know, god I know okay?' she screamed pushing him back slightly, "I've been listening to every word you've spoken to me this last year! And none of it has made it any easier on me to look at you!" Arianna's body was shaking so hard that she had to sit down, she didn't even bother moving over to the couch she just plopped herself on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked like Evelyn does when she gets in trouble.

"Tell me what to say to make it better," Klaus says as his body relaxes she wasn't leaving, and that was giving him comfort. "I need you to tell me how to make this better!" Klaus said as he kneeled in front of her. Arianna looked up at him, her face soft and loving as she looked at him. Her hand cupped his cheek softly as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I don't think there's anything you can say to make it better," she kissed him again and pressed her forehead to his, "I think it's too late for that." Klaus wrapped his arms around his sweet wife; he kissed her harder this time. Arianna's body reacted to her husband's touch; she wrapped her arms around him and let him pull her body up off the floor. Arianna wrapped her long legs around Klaus's waist she let him carry her back to the bedroom. Klaus slammed her into the hallway wall and she feverishly kissed him all over his face as she tried to unbutton his shirt as fast as she could. Klaus pulled away slightly still holding her body up as she pulled her shirt over her head. Klaus wiggled out of his own as he went back to her mouth. His hands gripped her thighs slightly as she began to grind against him.

"Bedroom," kiss, "Now," Arianna demanded as she pressed her pelvis into Klaus's stomach. Klaus growled slightly as he removed her from the wall while still attacking her lips and neck.

Their clothes lay on the floor in a trail from the living room to their bedroom. It was a hungry sort of thing that happened between them. Arianna loved her husband more than any other man on the face of this planet. She'd do anything for him, even if that meant leaving him.

Klaus's body loomed over Arianna's until he couldn't stand it anymore; he pressed his naked body onto hers and began to kiss her neck. Arianna's hands twisted into Klaus's hair giving him the go ahead he needed to continue.

"I love you Arianna," Klaus muttered as he nibbled on her ear.

"I know," she breathed. "I love you too," and Klaus continued, three times.

"If," kiss, "You," kiss, "Ever," kiss, "Try," "To," kiss "Leave again," kiss, Klaus pulled up slightly his elbows bent next to her chest on the bed. Arianna was looking up at him in that lust full way that was telling him that she would go for a fourth maybe a fifth time, "I'll burn the fucking house down," He growled capturing her lips again. Arianna arched her back pressing her body even further into his.

"Then you're going to have to burn the house down," Klaus rolled her over so she was on top of him and kissed her again. They rolled around until she was back underneath him, their lips fighting for control.

"I guess I'm burning our house down" and Klaus's lips hit hers again. Maybe for the last time.

_**Authors note: Alright I know a lot went down in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary for you to get a taste of a rebound coming in the name of Tyler Lockwood, and then the obvious flame still burning in Klaus and Arianna, and then the sweet little girl who just wants her daddy. And I hope you paid attention to the things that were said between Caroline and Arianna, that conversation will be brought back up. Please please please review!:)**_


End file.
